Too Early For A Late Thing
by RavenEyes
Summary: Helga and her classmates are in their last year of school but nothing has happened with Arnold yet. When Arnold is shot and dying with only Helga there will we learn some new facts?


To Early For A Late Thing  
  
Helga walked down the path that took her threw the park's most deep areas and that was where she intended to find a little peace and quite. Soon her and her classmates would be receiving their rolled up pieces of paper that told them they went threw 13 years of hell.  
As her long blond hair blew in the breeze Helga began to think of all the times she had missed the chance to tell Arnold of her love. Of how if she would have only told him when they where a little bit younger then maybe he would have gotten to spend a couple of years with her before he had to go.  
She lends up again a tree and looked out over the grass. The long pink dress she wore filtered out before her as she slid down the tree and cried in her knees. He was gone. Arnold would not get to walk a crossed the stage on Saturday. He would not get to smile as his picture was being taken with his fellow graduates. He would not get to grow up and have a family or a career. And he would never get to know how much Helga really loved him. "Oh Arnold I miss you. I wish you would come back," she cried even harder. The memory of that day would never leave her mind.  
  
~~~A week ago~~~  
  
Helga got up and got dressed as normal. Over the years her hair and grown even longer and she found it was much more attractive if she left it down. She had also became a little bit more worried about her appearance because she would apply some light make-up and would wear longer prettier dresses that would huge her curves in the right places. And curves she did have. She even filled out in the right places over the years but that didn't mean anything because the one boy she still loved didn't even notice her. Since Helga stopped being mean his attention was lost to her completely.  
Helga's parents had divorced when she was in the 9th grade and she stayed with her mom in the same house. She was afraid her father would move so far that she would have to leave Arnold and this frightened her. But only if she would have know then what she knew now. If only she would have know Arnold was the one that was going to be leaving.  
Helga walked out of the house and walked to the area where the bus would be stopping at any moment and set down on the bench. Her locket was itchen to come out but she was to afraid of being seen to get it. As her mind filled with thoughts of seeing Arnold in his now button up blue shirt and his baggy blue jeans she began to daydream. But her dreaming was cut off by a loud noise. The noise was coming from the alley beside the bus stop. Helga got up and went to investigate. Once she got far enough into the alley she could see three figures in the slight darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the light she realized that one was Arnold and the other two looked like muggers.  
One had a gun and was holding onto Arnold's shirt while the other yelled in his face. Helga couldn't believe what she saw or heard. "Where's the rest of your money?" yelled the one with the gun. "I don't have anymore I promise," said Arnold. "I don't believe you," said the boy with the gun. Arnold started to protest again when the other boy yelled, "There is someone over there. Let's get out of here." The boy with the gun looked in Helga's way and shot off a fire. The bullet came hurtling at her and she tried to move but wasn't fast enough. The bullet went clear threw her arm. Then the boy shot a bullet into Arnold's stomach before running away. Arnold fell back onto the wall holding his stomach. Helga got up as she remembered the other bullet sound.  
Helga crawled over to Arnold and stood up. She was bleeding bad but all she could think about was Arnold. He looked at her and spoke. "Are you OK?" he asked. "I will be fine. What about you?" asked Helga afraid of the answer. Arnold looked down at his hands that where covering his wound. "I've had worse," he said with a small grin. But soon his grin faded and he fell to the ground in a sitting up position. Helga sat down in front of him. "Oh god Arnold you need help," she said as she looked around. "Maybe I could go next door and have them call 911." "No, stay here with me. I don't want to be alone," said Arnold. He had a hold of her sleeve. Then he grabbed her hand. Helga began to tear up. "You can't die. You just can't," she cried. "Helga I have to tell you this. I was coming to your house to let you know that.." Arnold had to swallow some blood. "...that I love you. I have since 5th grade." Helga's tears began to fall down her check with a very fast pace. "Oh Arnold. I..I," but before she could get it out Arnold had closed his eyes and loosened his grip on her hand. He had died. "I love you too!" she cried threw the alley. Helga held Arnold tight until someone called 911 and they arrived. While they fixed her arm she watched then zip up her loves bag. Then they wheeled him into the ambulance and drove away. She watched it leave until she couldn't see it no more and then cried. "Mama, we found these to things in the alley. Do they belong to you?" asked a police officer. Helga looked and in his hand contained two lockets. One was hers with Arnold's picture in it and one that looked exactly the same only it contained her picture in it. One was Arnold's. Helga shook her head "yes" and the officer put them beside her. She looked down at them and they both looked up at her smiling side by side.  
  
~~~Back to now~~~  
  
As the memory went threw her head for the ten thousandth time Helga pulled out both of the lockets. She did not tell anyone about Arnold's locket or what Arnold told her. In Helga's mind she smiled as she thought of her new secret. "Their" new secret. Only her and Arnold knew about it and that was the way she liked it. "Well Arnold it looks like it was too early for too late of a thing." Helga smiled got up and began to walk home. 


End file.
